bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan's Lawn Care - Dylan Logan
.Logan's Lawn Care Make your lawn happy Have you ever got up early in the morning to mow your lawn, and just didn’t have the energy to do it? Well that’s why we are here to help; we will mow your lawn for you and at a good price. So you can go back to bed and then enjoy the rest of your day without worrying about the lawn being done. One big thing we do that a lot of the other companies don’t is we build a schedule for you for the best times for you. If you want your lawn done a certain way, inform are manager and if we don’t do it the way you like you won’t have to pay for that lawn mowing. That’s our Lawn Care guarantee because we thrive to make you happy. Mission Statement Logan’s Lawn Care is thriving to be the best lawn care business in the business. You will never have to mow your lawn again. SWOT Manager-''' The manager’s job is schedules and directs personnel and resources towards providing quality, cost effective service to clients. Responsible for work order sales for job sites. Responsible for ensuring job site’s quality and appearance meet client and company standards. Responsible for understanding client needs and ongoing communication with clients. Hire new employees as needed. Ensure crews are appropriately attired and groomed. 'Salary- '$60,000-$70,000 ' ' ' ' 'Secretary- '''The secretary’s position requires the ability to type. Use of computer, copier, printer, typewriter, and other standard equipment common to most offices. Proficiency in the use of English, spelling, and business mathematics. May spend but not necessarily limited to 25 percent of time on routine contacts with others such as receiving visitors, and providing information in person, or by telephone to other departments and offices. '''Salary- '$45,000-$48,000 'Lawn Care Workers-' The Lawn Care worker shall perform skilled landscaping and manual work necessary to maintain grounds. Work is accomplished within established procedures, mows grass, plows snow, feeds and trims shrubs, tends flower beds and regularly inspects assigned work areas to ensure proper standards are maintained, operates lawn and grounds equipment including power mowers, snow blowers, bucket loaders and other power equipment, plans, plants and maintains exterior and interior landscaping in accordance with the landscaping plan, removes refuse and trash from grounds, enforces safety regulations at the work site, plants trees, shrubs and flowers, apply fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides. All other duties assigned. Salary- $24,000-$29,000 '''Competition Salaries Manager-$63,000-$70,000 Secretary- $28,000-$32,000 Lawn Care Worker- $25,000-$31,690 Job Advertisment ' At Logan’s Lawn Care we are looking for full time employees with a great work ethic. We have a few positions available and if you are interested please contact us at (506) 589-3578 or www.Loganslawncare@hotmail.com or come into the store and ask for Dylan. 23 Coverdale Road '''Manager-' The manager’s job is schedules and directs personnel and resources towards providing quality, cost effective service to clients. Responsible for work order sales for job sites. Responsible for ensuring job site’s quality and appearance meet client and company standards. Responsible for understanding client needs and ongoing communication with clients. Hire new employees as needed. Ensure crews are appropriately attired and groomed. 'Secretary-' The secretary’s position requires the ability to type. Use of computer, copier, printer, typewriter, and other standard equipment common to most offices. Proficiency in the use of English, spelling, and business mathematics. May spend but not necessarily limited to 25 percent of time on routine contacts with others such as receiving visitors, and providing information in person, or by telephone to other departments and offices. 'Lawn Care Workers-' The Lawn Care worker shall perform skilled landscaping and manual work necessary to maintain grounds. Work is accomplished within established procedures, mows grass, plows snow, feeds and trims shrubs, tends flower beds and regularly inspects assigned work areas to ensure proper standards are maintained, operates lawn and grounds equipment including power mowers, snow blowers, bucket loaders and other power equipment, plans, plants and maintains exterior and interior landscaping in accordance with the landscaping plan, removes refuse and trash from grounds, enforces safety regulations at the work site, plants trees, shrubs and flowers, apply fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides. All other duties assigned. '''15 Questions (Manager) 1. What’s your name? 2. What are your interests? 3. What opportunity are you looking at? 4. With this job opportunity what do you want to achieve? 5. How many hours do you except to get? 6. Why does this job interest you? 7. Have you worked for a lawn care service before? 8. What’s your greatest strength? 9. What can you do for this company? Describe your work ethic? Do you get along with others? Have you ever been fired from a job? If so why? Have you ever had to deal with a complaint? If so how’d you deal with it? Are you available full time? Do you have any questions? 15 Questions (Secretary) What’s your name? What are your interests? What opportunity are you looking at? With this job opportunity what do you want to achieve? How many hours do you except to get? Why does this job interest you? Have you worked for a lawn care service before? What’s your greatest strength? What can you do for this company? Describe your work ethic? Do you get along with others? Do you have experience with dealing with customers over the phone Do you have experience with working on computers? Are you available full time? Any questions? 15 Questions (Lawn Care Worker) What’s your name? What are your interests? What opportunity are you looking at? With this job opportunity what do you want to achieve? How many hours do you except to get? Why does this job interest you? Have you worked for a lawn care service before? What’s your greatest strength? What can you do for this company? Describe your work ethic? Do you get along with others? Do you have experience with lawn care? (Mowing lawns, putting down mulch, trimming bushes) What are your weaknesses? Are you available full time? Any questions?